


Of Memories & Mirrors (기억과 거울)

by JJPGOTINFINITE



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Realistic, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJPGOTINFINITE/pseuds/JJPGOTINFINITE
Summary: Jinyoung has temporary amnesia from a concussion he got during dance practice. But even without a memory, can one truly forget their soulmate of 10 years?(One-shot, JJP, realistic, fluffy, includes some Jinson as friends, JJP's relationship is open to interpretation as your preference)





	Of Memories & Mirrors (기억과 거울)

"So they really said he lost his memory?" Yugyeom asked, with a shocked & worried tone.

"Yeah, but it's only temporary. They said it was because of the concussion," Bambam replied as he pointed to his head.

Got7 were sitting in an almost circle-like shape on different seats, with Jinyoung on one couch, and JB sitting on his left side. Some of them were kneeling on the floor in front of Jinyoung, who had his elbows on his knees & his head lowered & resting on his hands.

"He hit his head pretty hard," Youngjae added. "The way he fell!... " he said with wide expressive eyes as he turned and made eye contact with all the members. Most of them nodded in return with concern written all over their faces. They were all quite serious at the moment & quieter than usual.

"I didn't even see it," Yugyeom quietly said. "I didn't see what happened."

"Neither did I," Bambam added.

Then Jackson joined in.

"He fell like this," he stood up. "When we were practicing this part," Jackson demonstrated the dance. "Jinyoungie did this instead," he showed how Jinyoung's leg slipped forward. Then, with the palm of his hand, he showed how he got hurt. "- and TTAK, right here on the side of his head."

Got7 were looking up, watching him keenly & nodding with an opened mouth.

Jinyoung, with his head down, was still silently rubbing his hair with his hands. His elbows still rested on his knees & he was bent forward.

"Keunde jinjja uri kiyeogi ana, jigeum? (But he really doesn't remember us right now?)" Youngjae asked.

That's when Jackson got on the floor again and quickly reached over to Jinyoung. He grabbed Jinyoung's upper arm with one hand and held on to his other shoulder with the other. He wanted Jinyoung to look up at him & he did.

"Hey, you don't remember me, buddy?" Jackson asked as their eyes made contact. The expression on Jackson's face displayed pure concern & care for Jinyoung. But then he still tried his best to put on a smile for him. "We're best frie-"

But Jinyoung suddenly panicked at Jackson holding him and pushed him away, shouting "Noa! (let go!)" He shoved Jackson backwards from his chest.

Jackson almost fell back, but the rest of Got7, other than JB who was sitting up next to Jinyoung, and Mark who went to fetch another ice patch, caught him and helped him sit back up.

Jackson's face turned from a concerned expression to a deeply hurt one. His hand still lingered in front of his chest where Jinyoung pushed him and if you looked hard enough, you could tell that he had teary eyes. 

"Seun-ah," JB cleared his throat & finally spoke. He bent down, and put his hand on Jackson's shoulder while Jackson was on the floor. "He doesn't remember anything right now. And he doesn't remember anyone, ok?" He said reassuringly and shook his shoulder back & forth. "You know he loves you a lot," he added, with a forced reassuring smile, amidst all the worry.

Youngjae & Bambam were also rubbing his back, seeing how hurt he got. JB continued.

"But to him, it's scary. I know that feeling because it happened to me too." He pointed to himself as he explained. "Not remembering anybody's names or faces, and not knowing what happened. It's so scary and you don't want someone coming up to you and suddenly touching you."

Ironically, as JB said this, his hand was instinctively behind Jinyoung's back, patting him gently, attempting to calm. He wasn't even realizing it.

Maybe it was because of JB's hand, or maybe because of his voice, but _something_ caused Jinyoung to snap at him all of a sudden and he turned over to JB.

"Neo neun!- (And you!)-" Jinyoung said in a loud deep voice. It was full of frustration & anxiety.

" _Hyung* hyung_ *" Some of the members corrected him, while the others like Bambam & Youngjae blurted out "Neo?? Neo??" in disbelief while their jaws dropped to each other. Jinyoung had used the informal & impolite "you" in Korean instead of respecting JB, of which Got7 were shocked.

Jinyoung clearly heard them but his eyes never moved away from JB. He didn't seem phased by it. Maybe he was embarrassed and didn't want to apologize and show it or maybe the amnesiac version of him simply didn't care because he didn't know who JB was.

"Nugu-ya?? (who are you?)" Jinyoung finally finished the sentence. It seemed like he was getting his anger out but his tone of voice was also mixed with fear, frustration, and confusion.

JB didn't say anything and only listened to him closely, as he'd always done. Actually, all of them were listening now and the room fell silent. They'd never seen Jinyoung talk this loudly and carelessly to JB.

Jinyoung continued, only facing JB.

"Why are you speaking for me? Why are you acting as if you're my bodyguard?? Who are you anyway to-" He was shouting loudly before his voice suddenly softened and the confidence in his voice wavered towards the end.

He stopped and stared at JB for a long time. He seemed really confused.

"Wae wae wae wae? (why?)" The members asked.

"Do you remember him?" Another member added. But Jinyoung didn't seem to hear them. It was like he was in his own world when he gazed at JB.

Then, he turned his body around so that his legs were crossed on the couch and he faced JB. JB followed so that they would be the same.

It took him a few more seconds for him to speak again but it felt like it lasted minutes.

"Your eyes..." he finally said, his eyes wide in disbelief & his voice a deep low pitch. "when I looked into your eyes. I felt- I felt-"

JB only waited for Jinyoung to continue. It almost looked like he already knew where he was going with this. It was hard to tell, but he had a slight hint of a smirk on his face.

"It's so strange. I feel like I'm looking at a mirror or- or a reflection of myself. It feels so deep. Like I can see the whole universe in you. Like I can read you just from the look in your eyes. There's a whole language that you send-"

"I know," is all that JB replied with.

The other members let out gasps in the background as they watched the two go back & forth. And someone else whispered "yeoksi JJProject..." (indeed JJproject)

But JJProject didn't notice what they were saying. JB had interrupted him with a soft "I know" because Jinyoung was speaking in an almost panicked way and he wanted to calm him.

After he said that, Jinyoung immediately looked down shyly. He looked so embarrassed after confessing that to him. His cute shyness is probably what caused JB to place his hand on his shoulder and bent forward so that his face could meet Jinyoung's lowered face. When their eyes met, he smiled up at him really widely.

JB was finally not just smiling subtly, but with open teeth, and this made his stretched cheeks close his eyes into two cute crescent shapes. He had the most loving look towards Jinyoung & when Jinyoung's eyes met his, he couldn't help but recognize it.

JB's toothy smile went back into a wide closed-mouth smile, while he tilted his head to one side and shook Jinyoung's shoulder lovingly & gently.

If the other members were talking again then they couldn't hear them at all. Time felt like it was standing still & the only thing that Jinyoung could see was JB smiling up at him.

Finally, Jinyoung raised his head back up again, to which JB followed. His panicking stopped but his curiosity didn't.

"Keuge eotteokhae ara? (How do you know that?)" he asked in astonishment.

"Because I'm on the other side of the mirror. Whatever you feel, I also feel. We seem to be each other's reflections. I, too, see myself in you," JB spoke so softly and gently and Jinyoung was so immersed in his words. He listened closely to him, facing him with his legs crossed on the couch and JB doing the same. Jaebeom continued.

"We don't talk about our deep relationship anymore because it's something that can't even be explained or put into words. We learned to give up on understanding it and to just enjoy it."

Jinyoung didn't even realize until JB finished that the leader had grabbed his hand which was resting on his leg. He was holding it with one hand while patting it gently & rubbing it with his other hand on top.

Jinyoung quickly slid his hand out of JB's grasp.

"And why did this feel so normal to me?" He said flustered, again. He couldn't understand how he didn't notice someone holding his hand as if he were so used to it. It's not like he remembered him to feel that way! "Seriously, who are you?? What exactly are you to me? Are you my real brother??"

JB nodded yes at that while the rest of the members whispered "soulmate" many times to answer his question. But Jinyoung, again, didn't notice and kept going... passionately.

"An- and- and how can I not remember your name but still feel this overwhelming feeling in my ches- chest that-"

Jinyoung moved his hand up & down in front of his chest with wide expressive eyes.

"-that I can never be separated from you. This feeling that you are so precious to me? That-"

Jinyoung then instinctively raised his hand towards Jaebeom's face but immediately got too scared to touch him. His hesitant fingers curled back up into a ball and he was about to lower his hand when JB grabbed his wrist midway and placed his hand to the side of his face. Jinyoung could feel his temple, his soft smiling cheeks, and the smooth hair coming down the side of his face.

With his hand still ontop of Jinyoung's hand, JB smiled at him & Jinyoung couldn't understand why but he couldn't resist not to smile back, as if his body was naturally programmed to. His big smile caused him to create the iconic wrinkles on the sides of his eyes and his plump lips to cover some of the upper & lower portions of his front teeth.

The overwhelming sensation he felt in his chest felt satisfied now and his breathing became slow & even. He never realized that all he needed to do was touch him and hold his hands to feel relieved. But it seemed like JB already knew that. It's probably because he felt the same thing.

All of a sudden Jinyoung felt a cold sensation on his head and realized that Mark had returned with the replacement ice patch. He took Jinyoung's hand and helped him hold onto the patch before he let go.

"Finally!" Jacks said and this helped Jinyoung and JB snap out of their own little world. Jinyoung could finally notice the rest of the members again. "These two were at it again! And I've had enough!" he quickly stood up & dramatically threw his cap on the floor.

He was clearly joking and Got7 couldn't help but laugh out loud. They already knew where he was going with this. He was upset that Jinyoung pushed him away but treated JB so differently.

"Ok, first of all," he said with one hand enthusiastically gesturing at them. "You two aren't even that close okay?" he said as the sides of his lips curled downward in a funny grossed out expression. "You actually hate each other. Remember the mat incident? Huh? I bet you _don't_!"

JB just smiled at that but Youngjae in the background was dying of laughter, flinging his head back and laughing out loud. It made the scene much funnier.

"I am the one who helped you two make up!  _I_ did! I had to or else you would've killed him!" Jackson exaggerated way too much as he always does when jokingly complaining about something.

Jinyoung was chuckling while covering his mouth. He was laughing partly because it was funny but partly because he felt a little guilty. He was starting to regain his memories again and he felt bad for what he did to his friend.

"Anya!... anya! (no, that's not true)" Yugyeom yelled out between laughter and he tried to grab Seunni's hand but Seunni avoided it in an angry attitude. "Ani-janha! (Come on, you know that's not true!)" Yugyeomie said. "They're JJProject..."

Once Bambam heard that, he automatically made the JJ hand symbol and started humming Bounce to himself, like a programmed robot.

"We're gonna have a talk about this after you get your memory back" Jackson pointed at him. "Just you wait! For forgetting Wangae pakae... the SUPERIOR friendship!"

Jinyoung felt bad and a little embarrassed so he hid his face with his hands and bent forward. To that, a happy, perhaps even a satisfied, JB flung his arm over Jinyoung's shoulders and shook him. He then pulled him closer to him, in a tight side-shoulder hug.

"Jangnan jangnan (I'm kidding)" Jackson finally smiled and waved his hand. He dropped his act and became more serious again. "You two are really opposite halves that complete each other, Yin-yang cheoroem (just like Yin-yang)," he said as he showed with two hands folded on his other to make a whole. He continued.

"And I guess even if one of you loses his memory, the soulmate instincts are still intact and strong. It always will be."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys for my TRASH writing! Lol I haven't read or written a fic in soooo long and this is my first AO3 fic. I just got the idea in my head and HAD to write it down! But if you liked it please let me know. I have more ideas in mind so let me know if you want me to write them too. 
> 
> Twitter: @ JJPGOTINFINITE  
> Youtube: JJPGOTINFINITE for JJP fanvids


End file.
